


Short Stupid Homestuck Poem

by thegoldenrule34



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Love Poem, M/M, homestuck poem, homestuck ship, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoldenrule34/pseuds/thegoldenrule34





	Short Stupid Homestuck Poem

Babe, you're my Dave,  
Of that I am sure.  
So let me be Egbert,  
Ironically yours


End file.
